tdrpofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes from Total Drama Chaos
This is a list of episodes from Total Drama Chaos. Here Comes The Boom It's the first episode of our new reality TV show, Total Drama Island! The contestants met up, and some rivalries and friendships began. The contestants had to build their own cabin...while dodging explosives. In the end, the Sassy Sasquatches one the challenge and the Ferocious Beavers were sent to elimination. In the end, with seven votes against him, DJ was the first camper eliminated from Total Drama. Don't Train On My Parade This week, Chris is making the contestants face a dangerous task: they have to try to untie themselves from train tracks, with a train on its way. Duncan helped his team get the win, and in the end, Justin was voted out for constantly talking about his good looks. Take a Deep Fire Breath This week it's all about fire. Chris makes the contestants run a couple of miles to a rundown building, and once they are inside, they will have to try to escape without getting burnt, as Chris accidently set it on fire when he lit it on fire. Would You Like To Super Size That? The contestants are in their cabins, just doing what they always do. Courtney is on her PDA, Duncan is carving skulls, Cody is checking Gwen out, and Gwen is writing in her diary. Chris later tells them what their challenge is - disgusting meals courtesy of Chef. The Sasquatches are stunned, as they had voted Owen out the previous episode. After four disgusting meals, the Sasquatches won with a score of three out of four. An alliance between Geoff and Duncan ended up getting Cody eliminated. Don't It Make Your Blind Eyes Shine It's time for the three blind challenges. First, Chris split everyone up into three temporary teams. In the end, Noah and Leshawna were eliminated in a double elimination. It'll Be Over Before You Don't Know It This challenge is all about pain. Lots of pain. The first challenge was for Sadie, jump into shark infested water. Bridgette, Harold, Gwen, and Izzy had to climb up ropes. Tyler and Katie had to kiss people, which they didn't enjoy, as they kissed people of the same gender. Duncan and Heather had to stay in a cage with a bear. In the end, the ferocious beavers won immunity. In the end, with a close vote, Sadie was eliminated for good (finally). The Legend Of The Purple Tiger Chris has the teams track down a purple tiger (actually an animatron controlled by Chef). The contestants search and search, until Lindsay accidently finds it. In the end, the beavers won...again. The final seven sasquatches voted, and in the end, it was Courtney who was sent packing. She was eliminated because of two brand new alliances. Stay tuned to find out who they are! Oh The Things You Can Destroy This Is How To Be A Rulebreaker Rock n' Fall Middle Of Underwear The final ten becomes the final twelve when Courtney and Noah return to the competition. They are then merged into six mini teams for the challenge. Eva and Noah, Beth and Katie, Duncan and Trent, Tyler and Izzy, Courtney and Bridgette, and Ezekiel and Gwen. Meanwhile sparks begin to awkwardly fly between Gwen and Ezekiel, while Courtney goes as far as attempting to kill Bridgette. Eva abuses Noah, and Izzy annoys the crap out of Tyler. Duncan and Trent, and Beth and Katie were the only stable teams. In the end, Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, and Courtney all got immunity. In the end, Eva got voted out with 75% of the votes directed towards her. That's Just Blacked Up